


Just Falling In Love

by Ozozo1298



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozozo1298/pseuds/Ozozo1298
Summary: Semuanya terjadi begitu saja bagi Atsumu, atau memang dari awal dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Hinata...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi**  
**By: Ozozo1298**  
**Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo**

_"Suatu hari nanti aku akan memberikanmu toss."_

Itu adalah perkataan Atsumu beberapa tahun lalu saat dikalahkan dalam pertandingan.

Dia kira kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya hanya karena iri dengan Kageyama dan juga rasa tertarik kepada Hinata yang unik dan bersinar terang bagaikan matahari itu.

Namun rasa tertarik Atsumu semakin besar dari hari ke hari, dan akhirnya dia hanya ingin bersama dengan dirinya....

Hinata Shoyou.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Nama saya Hinata Shoyou! Mohon bimbingannya mulai dari sekarang."

Sekarang impiannya menjadi kenyataan, dirinya dipertemukan kembali dengan Hinata disaat dirinya telah menyerah.

Di depannya berdiri Hinata Shoyou yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. 

Dirinya masih sama, bersinar menyilaukan namun begitu indah bagi Atsumu.

"Shoyou! Waahhh kau tambah tinggi, kau makan apa di Brazil sehingga bisa sebesar ini?"

Setelah perkenalan singkat, Hinata langsung diserang pelukan mematikan dari Bokuto yang sangat senang bertemu dengan muridnya setelah sekian lama.

"Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas." 

Tegur Sakusa, ia pun berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah seperti sendang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau sudah disuntik imunisasi? Apakah kau mudah sakit? Apakah kau ada penyakit keturunan?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan Sakusa, membuat Hinata bingung dan gelak tawa terdengar dari kapten _MSBY Black Jackals._

"Wah, sepertinya kami yang memohon bimbingannya dari dirimu. Seperti kau lihat sendiri, tim ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang gila."

"Tenang saja Meian- _san_ , Shoyou juga orang gila jadi dia cocok disini."

Dan Atsumu yang dari tadi membeku karena terlalu bahagia akhirnya melangkah mendekati pujaan hatinya, senyuman kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya membuat yang lain bingung kecuali Sakusa yang memang selalu menatap jijik kepadanya.

"Akhirnya... Sudah lama aku menunggu saat ini."

Hinata pun ditarik dengan tiba-tiba kedalam dekapan hangat milik Atsumu.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Atsumu bisa seromantis ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shugo Meian tengah berbicara dengan Adriah Thomas sambil menatap Atsumu yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan mesin minuman.

"Dia selalu membeli dua jenis minuman berbeda untuk Hinata, bukankah itu romantis?"

Thomas hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, baginya _setter_ mereka itu sedang gila saja karena tersenyum sendiri kemana pun langkah kakinya berjalan.

"Omi- _kun_ , kira-kira Sho-"

"Jus jeruk."

Sakusa yang kebetulan lewat langsung memotong pertanyaan dari Atsumu.

Dirinya sudah muak karena selalu diserang dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Shoyou- _kun_ mau minum kopi?"

Tatapan tajam langsung dihadiahkan Sakusa kepada Atsumu, ia melangkah mendekat dan membuat Atsumu sedikit ketakutan.

"Jangan pernah memberikan dirinya kopi, nanti dia menjadi kecanduan kafeina. Kafeina yang berlebihan tidak baik bagi tubuh..."

Dan selama tiga puluh menit Atsumu malah mendapatkan nasihat dari Sakusa.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Latihan hari ini sudah selesai, Atsumu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Shoyou- _kun_ mau pulang bersama denganku?"

Akhirnya, pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dia katakan kepada Hinata terucap. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi Atsumu untuk berani mengucapkannya.

"Eh, bukankah selama ini kita selalu pulang bersama Atsumu- _san_?"

Bagaikan diserang petir, Atsumu terkejut bukan main. Jadi selama ini Hinata tahu bahwa dia selalu mengikuti dirinya diam-diam.

"Anu... Aku, aku..."

Atsumu tidak sanggup mengeluarkan perkataan apapun dari mulutnya karena malu, wajahnya memerah dan tanpa disadari Atsumu....

Ia telah membuat sebuah senyuman terlukis indah di wajah Hinata.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Shoyou- _kun_ , aku membelikan dirimu jus _strawberry_ dan juga jus apel. Kau mau yang mana?"

Atsumu yang penuh perhatian dan selalu menempel bagaikan prangko kepada Hinata merupakan hal yang biasa sekarang.

Semuanya sudah mengerti perasaan Atsumu kepada Hinata, bahkan Bokuto yang biasanya paling lambat untuk mengetahui hal semacam ini malah menjadi salah satu orang yang tercepat untuk menyadarinya.

"Atau kau mau minum susu? Biar aku belikan sekarang."

"Tidak, aku suka kedua jus ini. Terima kasih banyak Atsumu- _san_."

_'Ah, silau.'_

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu membatin hal yang sama saat melihat senyuman Hinata yang sangat cerah.

Sedangkan yang diberi senyuman malah berbunga-bunga.

Shugo Meian yang dari tadi hanya mengawasi, membaut senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Karena sejak kedatangan Hinata, Atsumu menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk latihan.

Atsumu selalu menjadi orang yang paling awal datang untuk menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan juga menjadi orang paling terakhir pulang karena ingin berlatih lebih lama dengan Hinata.

"Oi, berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila. Kau membuat ruangan ini dipenuhi bakteri."

Senyuman seketika hilang dari wajah Atsumu saat mendengar perkataan dari Sakusa. Wajahnya langsung masam, entah mengapa dari semua orang di tim cuma Sakusa yang rasanya paling anti melihat dirinya bahagia.

"Kau pikir tersenyum itu penyakit?"

"Air liurmu kesana kemari karena kau terlalu sering tersenyum."

Dan juga seperti hari biasanya, tempat latihan mereka dipenuhi oleh pertengkaran Atsumu dan juga Sakusa.

Oh, jangan lupa suara tawa Bokuto yang sedang bercanda dengan muridnya yang manis.

"Sungguh hari yang damai seperti biasanya." Ujar Meian yang membuat Thomas disampingnya menatap dirinya bingung.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hari ini cuaca sangat dingin, membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit menggigil.

Karena sudah lama tidak merasakan hawa musim dingin Hinata jadi mudah kedinginan. Dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Atsumu.

Dengan manisnya Atsumu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang terasa sangat mungil bagi dirinya.

"Nanti kau harus pakai sarung tangan Shoyou- _kun_ , tanganmu sedingin balok es."

Dan wajah Hinata menjadi memerah karena perhatian kecil dari Atsumu, namun sayangnya Atsumu tidak menyadari itu.

"Hinata?"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, Hinata sangat mengetahui pemilik suara ini dan segera menatap seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Kageyama!"

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas karena Hinata yang berlari kearah Kageyama, membuat perasaan kosong menyerang Atsumu saat itu juga.

Hatinya sakit dan ia sangat tidak menyukai saat Hinata dengan antusiasnya berlari kearah Kageyama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _boge_ , kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah kembali dari Brazil."

"Hehehe, yang lain sudah tahu cuma kau yang belum tahu. Aku mau membuat kejutan untukmu."

Tawa kecil Hinata terdengar begitu menyakitkan sekarang, dan yang bisa dilakukan Atsumu hanyalah berdiam diri. Karena dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Hinata.

"Atsumu- _san_ , lama tidak berjumpa."

Sapaan dari Kageyama hanya ditanggapi seadanya oleh Atsumu, tangannya menyentuh pelipisnya sendiri.

Membuat Hinata menjadi khawatir.

"Atsumu- _san_ , kau tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Shoyou- _kun_ , aku duluan ya... Kau berbicaralah lebih lama dengan Tobio- _kun_."

"Tidak, aku akan pulang dengan Atsumu- _san_. Kageyama nanti aku hubungi lagi."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hari ini Atsumu merasa kurang sehat, kepalanya pusing. Namun dia tetap memaksakan diri ikut latihan demi melihat Hinata.

Ia datang sangat pagi seperti biasanya namun yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, sampai Meian menyampaikan kalau Hinata izin tidak menghadiri latihan hari ini karena ada keperluan.

"Kageyama nanti aku hubungi lagi."

Perkataan Hinata tadi malam terngiang-ngiang dikapalanya.

"Ah, dia pasti bertemu dengan Tobio- _kun_."

Dan setalah mengatakan isi pikirannya, Atsumu jatuh pingsan membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan menjadi heboh.

"Cepat bawa dia, nanti dia menyebarkan penyakit kepada kita semua!"

"Tsumu-Tsumu pingsan!"

"Sakusa tolong bantu kami mengangkat Atsumu."

"Tidak mau, nanti aku ketularan."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Atsumu saat sadar dari pingsannya adalah wajah Hinata yang sedang mengganti kain kompresan di dahinya.

Wajah Hinata terlihat sedikit lega saat mengetahui Atsumu yang sudah sadar.

"Kalau kau sakit, harusnya kau berdiam diri di rumah saja."

"Shoyou- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini... Bukankah kau sedang bertemu dengannya?"

"Eh, Atsumu- _san_ tahu? Tapi saat ini Atsumu- _san_ yang terpenting."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Tobio- _kun_?"

"Kageyama? Kenapa dengan Kageyama?"

"Kau bertemu dengan dirinyakan?"

"Bukan, aku bertemu dengan Yamaguchi untuk memberikan oleh-oleh dari Brazil. Dia baru ada waktu kosong sekarang."

"Jadi kau tidak bertemu dengan Tobio- _kun_?"

"Untuk apa? Nanti juga bertemu saat pertandingan."

Atsumu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan ia tidak peduli dengan sakit kepala yang langsung menyerang disaat itu juga.

"Aku seperti orang bodoh karena memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu?"

Atsumu menatap Hinata yang terlihat bingung, tangannya terulur untuk menarik leher Hinata supaya mendekat dengannya.

"Aku pikir kau pergi berkencan dengan Tobio- _kun_."

Atsumu menempelkan dahi hangatnya kepada dahi Hinata, membuat Hinata merasakan suhu tubuh Atsumu yang sedang demam.

"Mana mungkin aku berkencan dengannya, aku... Aku suk-"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, Atsumu sudah menutup jarak diatara keduanya. 

Kecupan-kecupan kecil diberika Atsumu untuk Hinata, membuat ia menutup matanya demi menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Atsumu.

Tanpa perlu Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya Atsumu sudah tahu, kalau cintanya sudah terbalas. 

Mereka berdua terus berciuman tanpa tahu seseorang tengah menatap keduanya dengan marah, tangan orang itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan dalam sekali ayun tangan itu sudah melayang dengan kerasnya di kepala Atsumu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membagi virus kepada Hinata! Kalau dia sampai sakit, maka kau mati."

"O-Omi- _kun_! Sejak kapan kau disini..."

"Bersyukurlah aku yang merawat dirimu sampai Hinata datang, padahal aku jijik setengah mati."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hari ini Miya Atsumu dan Hinata Shouyou tidak dapat hadir karena sakit."

Pengumuman dari pelatih sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakusa naik darah. Sesuai dengan janjinya Miya Atsumu akan mati karena sudah membuat matahari dalam tim jatuh sakit.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**To be continued**


	2. First Date Or First Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo  
> Explanation:  
> Flashback: **********  
> Falshback end: **********

Suhu udara lima belas derajat hari ini, suhu terhangat di musim dingin.

Atsumu sengaja memilih hari ini sebagai hari kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata, setelah selama sebulan penuh selalu mengecek prediksi cuaca.

"Samu aku minta parfum ya, punyaku habis."

Atsumu berbicara dengan nada yang kelewatan ceria, senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari awal dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah Osamu.

Sedangkan pemilik parfum, malah menampilkan wajah masamnya.

"Kau sudah punya banyak uang tapi masih saja meminjam baju milikku sesuka hatimu, kalau mau kencan harusnya pakai modal."

"Aku pinjam kacamata juga ya."

Atsumu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan kembarannya dan malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Setelah yakin kalau penampilannya sempurna, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan antusias.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tangan yang biasanya dipakai untuk bermain voli itu, kini terlihat sangat gemetar saat hendak menekan tombol _bell_ di apartemen Hinata.

Atsumu pun mengambil napas dengan kuat dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, berharap rasa gugupnya sedikit menghilang.

Sudah sebulan sejak mereka berdua mulai berpacaran, dan sekarang adalah kencan pertama mereka.

Atsumu pun mencoba mengingat-ingat nasihat yang diberikan Sakusa kemarin malam kepadanya.

**************

Sakusa mempercepat langkah berjalannya saat menyadari seseorang dengan gigihnya masih setia mengikutinya sepanjang hari ini.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, anggap kuman." 

Adalah kata-kata yang selalu Sakusa ucapkan di dalam hati. Namun semakin Sakusa tidak mempedulikannya semakin gencar orang itu mencoba mencari perhatian dari dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!"

Okay, Sakusa sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai jenis virus terbaru.

"Omi- _kun_.... Akhirnya kau mau membantuku."

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, kalau sampai sesuatu yang bodoh akan aku bunuh kau."

Bukannya takut karena tatapan tajam dari Sakusa, Atsumu malah tersenyum-senyum menyebalkan di depan Sakusa.

Pria yang seharian ini rela tidak menempel dengan Hinata karena ada sesuatu yang dia butuhkan dari teman setimnya ini.

"Jadi begini, aku mau tahu bagaimana cara membuat kencan pertama menjadi berkesan."

Kepala Sakusa langsung terasa berat, dia baru tahu kalau menjadi budak cinta akan membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh.

"Kau seharian ini menempel kepadaku hanya untuk itu?"

Dengan polosnya Atsumu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa mengetahui kekesalan yang sedang di tahan oleh Sakusa.

"Kau bodoh, harusnya jangan tanya itu kepadaku. Tanya kepada Bokuto- _san_ yang sudah berkencan sangat lama dengan Akaashi!"

"Aku sudah tanya, dan Bokkun bilang dia cuma tahu cara membuat Akaashi terkesan."

Dalam beberapa detik Sakusa terdiam,dia baru ingat cuma Akaashi yang akan jatuh cinta kepada Bokuto. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tanya Thomas- _san_ , dia yang paling banyak pengalaman di tim kita."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau minta saran denganmu?"

"Aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran bodoh!"

Akhirnya Sakusa menjawab dengan penuh emosi, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan Atsumu. Dia menyesal tidak membawa pulang satu bola dari ruang latihan. Padahal lumayan untuk melemparkannya kepada Atsumu.

"Maaf, aku lupa..."

"Cukup, yang pertama-tama kau harus...."

**************

_"Pertama-tama kau harus berpenampilan menarik."_

Suara Sakusa seolah muncul kembali di dalam ingatannya, dengan segera Atsumu kembali memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Ganteng." Ujarnya dengan percaya diri.

Saat dirinya sudah yakin kalau rasa gugupnya telah benar-benar hilang barulah Atsumu dengan berani menekan bell apartemen Hinata.

Tidak berselang lama Hinata yang sudah siap langsung menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Atsumu- _san_ , kau terlihat tampan."

Pujian tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Hinata membuat Atsumu langsung terduduk malu, ia serasa kena serangan jantung. Padahal ini baru permulaan.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Shoyou- _kun_ , kau kedinginan? Sini dekat-dekat."

Atsumu dengan pelan dan lembut menarik badan Hinata untuk mendekat kepadanya, ia membuka kancing mantelnya dan membuat Hinata tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat miliknya.

"Kita mau kemana, Atsumu- _san_?"

"Hmm, tempat makan terkenal. Aku sudah membaut reservasi kemarin malam."

Hinata langsung memberikan senyuman lebar yang selalu membuat Atsumu serasa diserang jutaan kupu-kupu tepat dihatinya.

Kalau senyuman yang manis bisa membunuh mungkin saja sekarang Atsumu sudah mati muda.

Keduanya terus saja bercanda gurau selama perjalanan menuju restoran, membuat penumpang _Shinkansen_ yang lain serasa menjadi obat nyamuk.

Bahkan mereka berdua tidak menyadari, tidak jauh dari mereka berdua ada dua buah pasang mata yang menatap mereka sedari tadi.

Pokoknya dunia milik hanya milik berdua. 

"Sakusa, kenapa kita harus mengikuti mereka?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, Bokuto- _san_."

Dan ternyata dua orang yang mengikuti sepasang kekasih ini adalah Bokuto dan juga Sakusa.

Sebenernya Bokuto awalnya tidak tahu akan diajak untuk diam-diam mengikuti kencan Atsumu dan Hinata, dia cuma dijanjikan akan mendapatkan makanan enak dari Sakusa.

Dia bahkan tidak bertanya dan tidak peduli apa motif tersembunyi dari maksud Sakusa saat ini.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_"Buat reservasi di restoran terkenal."_

Atsumu tersenyum bangga sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, ia dengan percaya dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran dan bertanya dimana meja pesannya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda memesan meja untuk besok."

"Eh?"

Perkataan pelayan restoran membuat Atsumu membeku untuk sesaat, bagaiman bisa dia salah pesan. Bukankah sekarang tanggal 6.

"Shoyou- _kun_ , ini tanggal 6 kan?"

"Sekarang tanggal 5, Atsumu- _san_."

Dan ternyata benar, dia salah memesan tanggalnya. Dengan wajah malu dan juga kecewa Atsumu menggandeng kembali tangan Hinata keluar dari restoran.

Sepanjang jalan Atsumu terus-menerus meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya, namun Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan dan malah menyarankan makan di tempat lain.

Namun sepertinya nasib sial sedang berpihak kepada Atsumu, semua rumah makan yang mereka datangi selalu penuh dan bahkan ada yang sampai rela mengantre panjang.

Atsumu bahkan sudah mulai menyalahkan baju Osamu yang menurutnya membawa nasib sial di kencan pertamanya.

"Eh, Bokuto- _san_!"

Suara Hinata yang memanggil teman setim mereka membuat Atsumu tersadar dari lamunannya. Di depan mereka berdiri Bokuto dengan senyuman lebar penuh percaya diri.

"Kalian mencari tempat makankan, mau ikut makan dengan kami? Sakusa telah membuat reservasi di rumah makan dekat sini."

Ucapan Bokuto bagaikan oasis ditengah gurun. Dirinya dan juga Hinata sudah diserang rasa lapar karna cuaca yang bertambah dingin.

Tanpa banyak bertanya Atsumu dan juga kekasih mungilnya mengikuti langkah Bokuto berjalan. 

Dan ternyata langkah Bokuto adalah menuju restoran tempat Atsumu dan Hinata datangi pertama tadi.

Meja yang dekat dengan jendela besar adalah meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Sakusa.

Mata Atsumu berkaca-kaca menatap wajah Sakusa yang menyelamatkan dirinya dan Hinata dari kelaparan. Sekarang waktu untuk berdua tidaklah penting, yang utama adalah menghilangkan rasa lapar mereka berdua dulu.

"Kalian berdua silakan pakai meja ini, aku dan Bokuto- _san_ akan makan di tempat lain."

"Eh, tapi di tempat lain semuanya sudah penuh."

"Bokuto- _san_ , sudah membuat reservasi di tempat lain. Dan dia bersikeras ingin makan ditempat itu."

"Eh, aku tida- auchhh Sakusa kenapa kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Ayo Bokuto- _san_."

Dan dengan sudah payah Sakusa pun menarik Bokuto untuk ikut bersamanya, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Ai, iyai iyai~ i'm your little butterfly~_

Suara _ringtone_ dari _smartphone_ Atsumu membuat percakapan kecil mereka terhenti untuk sementara.

Dengan segera _setter MSBY black jackals_ ini memeriksa isi pesan yang ternyata dari Sakusa.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku, _first date_ mu tidak berubah menjadi _first death_."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sakusa, kau ternyata sangat perhatian. Kau sudah membantu mereka."

"Benarkah..."

Pujian Bokuto hanya ditanggapi seadanya oleh Sakusa.

Pria yang mulut dan hidungnya ditutupi masker itu hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Tanpa ada yang tahu apa isi pikirannya....

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan...."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kencan pertama mereka telah selesai, Atsumu mengantar Hinata hingga depan pintu apartemennya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Atsumu- _san_."

"Maaf kalau hari ini sedikit kacau."

Hinata yang tengah membuka pintu apartemennya, menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara.

Ia menatap wajah Atsumu yang terlihat sedikit bersalah dan dengan gerakan cepat wajah Atsumu sudah berada dalam tangkupan kedua tangan Hinata.

"Hari ini sungguh berkesan untukku."

Kalimat pendek yang diberikan oleh Hinata dan juga sebuah kecupan kecil di bibirnya, adalah sebuah hal yang luar biasa bagi Atsumu.

Kedua tangan Atsumu pun ikut menyentuh pipi lembut Hinata, dan ia kembali membuat kedua bibir mereka menyatu lebih lama dan juga intens dari sebelumnya.

Hari ini mungkin dialah pria yang paling bahagia di dunia.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:  
> Maafkan kalau ada typo, ya~ kasih tahu aja nanti langsung aku perbaiki 😭😭😭 maklum ini chapternya bikinnya ngebut sih 😭
> 
> Akhir kata aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak~
> 
> Love and Hug💕  
> \- Ozozo1298


	3. Latihan Tanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

"Gosok telapak tanganmu dengan benar selama 20 sampai 30 detik."

Sakusa terus menerus memberikan arahan mencuci tangan yang benar kepada Hinata, ia sedikit tersenyum dibalik maskernya saat Hinata mengikuti semua instruksinya dengan baik.

"Setelah selesai, semuanya harap berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Pelatih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Setelah Thomas mengumumkan, semuanya dengan segera berkumpul di lapangan.

"Okay, jadi kita mendapatkan undangan untuk latihan tanding."

"UWAAAAAH!"

"LATIHAN TANDING, HEY! HEY! HEY!!!"

"AKHIRNYA PERJALANAN JAUH PERTAMA DENGAN SHOYOU- _KUN_!"

"Kalian berisik!"

Belum selesai pelatih menyampaikan pengumuman penting, tiga orang sudah membuat keributan karena terlalu antusias.

"Kalian tenanglah, pelatih belum selesai berbicara."

Sang _captain_ berbicara dengan lembut, dan jangan lupakan senyuman bagaikan malaikat penuh wibawa. Namun senyuman itu adalah senyuman mematikan bagi anggota tim, senyuman yang membuat merinding ketakutan.

Senyuman iblis berkedok malaikat, itulah gelar yang mereka berikan.

" _Ha'i_."

Dan yang membuat keributan pun langsung tenang dengan keringat dingin membanjiri dahi mereka.

"Baiklah, jadi kita akan berlatih tanding dengan Universitas Miyagi."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pria dengan baju berwarna _hot pink_ itu nampak menahan malu saat semua teman satu timnya sedang berfokus kepada dirinya. 

Dengan baju bertulisan _'Rio De Janeiro'_ yang nampak sangat bersinar, sudah cukup untuk membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan ternganga.

Baju yang begitu berwarna untuk dirinya yang sedikit suram. 

"Tsuki, sekarang selera mu berubah?"

Tanya seorang seniornya, wajah Tsukishima seperti mengatakan pesan tersirat.

_"Jangan pedulikan aku!"_

_"Anggap saja aku tidak ada!"_

_"Berpura-_ _puralah_ _tidak mengenali aku!"_

Begitulah kira-kira pesan yang coba Tsukishima sampaikan.

Namun pesan itu sama sekali tidak tersampaikan, sang senior terus saja menatapnya penasaran dan juga geli menjadi satu.

Tsukishima mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak sengaja tertukar tas dengan Kakaknya.

Baju yang merupakan oleh-oleh dari Hinata sebenarnya sudah berpindah kepemilikan. Tsukishima tidak terlalu suka dengan gaya baju itu dengan suka rela memberikannya kepada kakaknya, dan dengan wajah yang bersinar gembira sang kakak pun menyambut dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar karena tahu baju itu datang jauh-jauh dari Brazil.

"Pelatih sudah datang, semua berkumpul."

Semuanya pun berkumpul di depan pelatih dan bersiap mendengarkan pengumuman beliau.

Sebenernya semua yang bergabung ke dalam tim adalah para atlet dari _division_ 1 dan juga _division_ 2\. Mereka adalah para mahasiswa yang ingin berlatih disaat sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Selain dapat berlatih diluar tim inti mereka, keuntungan mengikuti kegiatan ini adalah dapat berlatih tanding dengan tim-tim besar dari _division_ 1.

"Seperti biasa, aku sudah mengundang sebuah tim dari _division_ 1..."

Pelatih tersenyum lebar, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu beranggapan kalau suasana hati beliau sedang sangat baik.

"Kali ini tim _MSBY Black Jackals_ yang akan jadi lawan tanding kita."

Semua anggota tim dan juga pelatih terlihat senang dan bersemangat, dan jangan lupakan senyuman tipis yang diperlihatkan oleh Tsukishima.

"Hinata..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
"Wah, jadi Tsuki kuliah disana? Jadi kita akan berlatih tanding dengan Tsuki!"

Bokuto berbicara dengan semangat kepada murid _orange_ -nya, membuat Sakusa dan juga Atsumu menjadi sedikit ingin tahu dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Shoyou- _kun_ , Tsuki itu siapa? Apakah _middle blocker_ bernomor 11 di tim mu dulu."

Atsumu bertanya sambil memeluk badan mungil kekasihnya, membuat Sakusa yang berada di dekat mereka menatap dengan muak.

"Bisa kau tidak menempel seperti kuman pada Hinata."

Protes Sakusa sama sekali tidak didengarkan pria dari Hyogo itu, dia malah semakin menempel pada kekasihnya. Kalau saja Sakusa membawa _handshinetizer_ sudah pasti ia akan menyiramkannya tepat di kepala Atsumu.

"Dia termasuk sahabatku, Atsumu- _san_."

Atsumu tersenyum lega saat mendengarnya, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa Atsumu khawatirkan lagi.

"Atsumu- _san_ , bisa kau lepaskan..."

"Hmm, tidak mau."

Sakusa semakin menatap keduanya kesal, ia hanya berharap waktu istirahat cepat selesai karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Atsumu yang begitu menempel kepada Hinata.

Dia saja gerah melihatnya apalagi Hinata yang dipeluk.

Sepertinya Sakusa lupa kalau sekarang adalah musim dingin, yang artinya tidak ada kata gerah. Yang ada malah semakin nyaman kalau dipeluk.

"Hinata setelah pulang nanti jangan lupa mandi dan istirahat yang cukup, karena seharian ini kau terus ditempeli kuman."

"Omi- _kun_ , sepertinya kau harus cari pacar supaya tidak iri melihat kemesraanku."

"Kau ingin mati, kuman."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Atsumu dengan wajah yang tidak menghilangkan senyuman sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Shoyou- _kun_ , kemarilah."

Setelah kekasih _orange_ -nya mendekat, dengan lembut tangan Atsumu terulur untuk memegang tangan Hinata.

"Atsumu- _san_ , ini...."

"Aku tahu kau pasti kelupaan membawa sarung tangan, jadi aku berinisiatif membawakannya untukmu. Kalau kau kurang suka yang ini, aku masih membawa lima puluh pasang sarung tangan yang lain hanya untukmu."

Senyuman lebar dan manis langsung menjadi hadiah untuk Atsumu, dan di dalam hati ia sudah berteriak dengan senangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Atsumu- _san_ , kau sangat perhatian."

Karena tidak tahan dengan pancaran keindahan yang keluar dari Hinata, Atsumu pun memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat.

"Kenapa bisa _Kami-sama_ menciptakan makhluk terindah seperti ini, aku akan mati untuk mu Shoyou- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu matilah sekarang."

"Tsum-Tsum, kau membawa sarung tangan berlebih. Aku boleh pinjam?"

Atsumu yang masih memeluk Hinata menatap malas Bokuto yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya membawa untuk Shoyou- _kun_."

"Tapi aku kedinginan."

"Aku tidak bawa."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Akhirnya hari keberangkatan menuju Universitas Miyagi telah tiba, Hinata terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Dan berbeda jauh dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat pucat disampingnya.

Lingkaran hitam menghiasi bawah mata Atsumu, ditangannya terdapat obat anti mabuk darat yang sudah habis. Berterima kasihlah kepada Sakusa yang memberikannya.

Selama semalaman, Atsumu tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bersemangat dan juga gugup karena ini merupakan perjalanan jauh pertama mereka.

Bukannya perjalanan romantis dengan Hinata yang bersandar kepadanya sepanjang perjalanan, malah dirinya yang bersabar dengan Hinata sambil menahan pusing.

"Kau bodoh ya, harusnya kau tidur dengan cukup! Kalau kau sakit, nanti yang lain bisa tertular."

Sakusa yang duduk di seberang tempat duduknya, terus mengomel dengan dahi merenggut. Dan tentu saja Atsumu tidak mendengarkannya.

"Hinata, saat sampai nanti jangan lupa cuci tangan dan cuci muka. Karena kau duduk di samping bodoh ini, kau paling cepat tertular."

"Aku bukan virus!"

"Kau penyebar virus, di tim hanya kau yang paling sering sakit."

"Ak- uwekkkkk!"

"Aaaaccch!"

"Eh, apa-apa?"

"Atsumu- _san_!"

"Muntah, Atsumu muntah!"

Dan dalam sekejap, bis yang mereka tumpangi menjadi sangat ribut karena teriakan-teriakan anggota tim _MSBY Black Jackals._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Semua anggota tim Universitas Miyagi sudah terkumpul di depan gedung latihan untuk menyambut kedatangan _MSBY Black Jackals._

Tidak lama mereka berdiri, terlihat sebuah bis yang datang dan semuanya bersorak gembira saat Bokuto membuka kaca jendelanya dan melambaikan tangan kepada tim lawan.

"Tsuki!!!! Lama tidak jumpa, hey! Hey! Hey!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari Bokuto tentu saja membuat Tsukishima menjadi pusat perhatian teman setimnya.

"Wah, kau kenal dengan Bokuto Tsukishima!"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan langsung diterima oleh Tsukishima, yang ditanya malah pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memilih membalikkan badannya supaya Bokuto tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Setelah kedua tim berkumpul dan saling berjabatan tangan, pertandingan tanpa di tunda lagi langsung di mulai.

Kedua tim bermain dengan serius, dan permainan menjadi sengit antara mereka.

Tapi diantara semua itu, loncatan tinggi Hinata selalu membuat semuanya tercengang saat melihat.

Tsukishima yang sudah lama tidak melihatnya hanya menyeringai tipis karena bangga, dan itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Atsumu.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pertandingan telah usai, kemenangan terbanyak berhasil diraih oleh _MSBY Black Jackals._

Sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul bersama untuk melakukan makan bersama untuk mengakrabkan diri.

Tsukishima yang sedang tidak beruntung karena ia tengah duduk di samping Bokuto yang tanpa lelah selalu memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dan tentu saja Tsukishima tidak dapat menjawabnya karena belum selesai dia menjawab pertanyaan pertama, Bokuto sudah bertanya kembali.

"Shoyou- _kun_ , kau mau menambah daging lagi? Aku ambilkan ya."

Suara lembut Atsumu menjadi perhatian Tsukishima, ia menatap sekilas Atsumu yang sedang mengambilkan Hinata daging dari pemanggang dan memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Bokuto- _san_ , kenapa Atsumu- _san_ selalu menempel kepada Hinata?"

Tsukishima bertanya dengan mata yang masih menatap sepasang kekasih itu.

"Oh, mereka pacaran. Tsumu dari awal Shouyou datang sudah seperti itu, kata Sakusa dia seperti kuman."

"Hmm."

Tsukishima pun tidak melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mengenai Hinata dan Atsumu lagi, namun tetap saja matanya dengan setia mengawasi.

Setelah selesai acara makan-makan, Tsukishima pun mendekati Hinata.

Tidak ada Atsumu disekitarnya karena pria itu sedang berada di toilet.

"Oi, lama tidak berjumpa."

Tsukishima tersenyum kecil tapi bagi Hinata tetap saja senyuman itu bermakna ejekan.

"Kau masih saja kecil."

Perkataan Tsukishima pasti saja membuat emosi Hinata sedikit terpancing, dengan wajah kesal dan juga gerakan badan yang imut dia mencoba melawan Tsukishima namun tidak bisa.

"Tingguku sudah sampai 170 cm, sialan. Aku tidak pendek lagi."

"Hm, kenapa di mataku terlihat hanya 165 cm saja? Kau tidak bohongkan."

Tsukishima masih saja senang saat mengejek Hinata, pria berambut pirang alami itu serasa nostalgia ke masa SMA mereka.

"Shoyou- _kun_ , kenapa kau teriak-teriak?"

Atsumu yang sudah kembali dari toilet bergegas mendatangi kekasihnya saat dia mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari Hinata. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata, namun tanpa disangka Hinata malah menghindarinya.

"Tidak apa, Atsumu- _san_. Kau duluan saja, aku masih mau berbicaralah dengan Tsuki."

Ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata menolak tanganya untuk digenggam, hatinya langsung berasa hampa.

"Aku dengar dari Bokuto- _san_ kau sangat menempel kepada Hinata, bisakah kali ini kau membiarkannya bebas sebentar Atsumu- _san_? Kami masih ingin mengobrol."

Entah mengapa Atsumu sangat tidak menyukai tatapan dan nada bicara Tsukishima yang seolah-olah mengejeknya. Dia tidak suka pria ini.

"Benarkah itu Shoyou- _kun_?"

Nada suara Atsumu menjadi dingin, matanya tidak menatap Hinata meski dia tengah bertanya dan malah menatap tajam Tsukishima.

"Iya, tolong duluan saja Atsumu- _san_."

"Baiklah."

Dengan segera Atsumu meninggalkan keduanya, hatinya sakit. Dia tidak suka Hinata berdekatan dengan Tsukishima, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Hinata sudah lebih dulu kenal dengan Tsukishima dibandingkan dengan dirinya... 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Malam itu begitu dingin, namun tidak membuat Atsumu untuk pergi beranjak dari kursi taman yang berada tepat di depan hotel tim mereka menginap.

Ditangannya ada sekaleng minuman alkohol hangat yang tentu saja tidak dapat mengurangi rasa dingin sama sekali.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan uap saat ia menghela napas, ia sudah sedikit mabuk karena ini merupakan minuman ketiganya.

Sejak Hinata pulang tadi, dirinya tidak berbicara sama sekali dengan kekasihnya. Dia takut masih terbawa emosi dan berakhir marah dengan Hinata.

Ia masih memikirkan Hinata yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dengannya, kekasih _orange_ -nya tiba-tiba saja tidak ingin di pegang tangannya.

Padahal biasanya Hinata hanya diam bahkan menyukai setiap sentuhan kecil dari dirinya, tapi kenapa saat di depan mantan teman setimnya itu Hinata menghindari dirinya.

Apapun itu sekarang hati Atsumu sedang sakit, alkohol tidak cukup mengobati hatinya.

"Aaaaaah, dingin. Aku ingin memeluk sayangku."

Ini merupakan keluhannya yang sekian kalinya, ia ingin cepat pulang dan beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Pokoknya tempat yang jauh dari pria kurus tinggi dan juga pirang itu.

Tapi sang pelatih malah bilang mereka akan berada di Miyagi selama tiga hari karena sang pelatih ingin lebih banyak memakan kerang mentah khas Miyagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Atsumu- _san_?"

Wajah Atsumu langsung masam, seseorang yang tidak ingin dia temui malah muncul di depannya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note :
> 
> Heeey, aku gercep bikin ini loh~ jadi kalau ada typo maafkan ya dan jangan lupa kasih tahu aku supaya cepat aku perbaiki~
> 
> Semoga kalian suka, walaupun chapter ini kurang seru 😭😭😭
> 
> Jangan lupakan kudos dan komen ya~ karena itu penyemangat ku buat lanjutin chapter berikutnya 💕
> 
> Akhir kata aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak~
> 
> Love and hug
> 
> -Ozozo1298


	4. Dibohongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

Dagu yang terangkat tinggi, raut wajah congkak. Atsumu tidak menyukai itu semua. Sepertinya sekarang _setter MSBY Black Jackals_ ini sedang tidak sadar diri kalau dirinya pun suka memandang orang seperti itu juga.

"Apa ini, _setter top_ dari _division_ 1 sedang mabuk-mabukan di udara dingin? Sendiri pula."

"Terserah aku, mau apa kau malam-malam datang kemari?"

Tsukishima lalu mengangkat sebuah bungkusan plastik untuk menunjukkannya kepada Atsumu, wajahnya berubah menjadi masam dalam sekejap.

"Pelatihmu meminta kerang panggang pada pelatihku, lalu aku dipaksa untuk mengantar ini."

Setelah mendengarkan alasan pria itu, Atsumu memutuskan untuk kembali fokus kepada minumannya dan membiarkan Tsukishima berdiri cukup lama di dekatnya. 

"Melihat dirimu seperti ini ternyata seru juga ya, biasanya yang aku lihat hanyalah orang yang sombong."

"Huh! Kau mau di hajar? Pergi sana."

Senyuman mengejek masih terpasang di wajah Tsukishima, kapan lagi bisa membuat keributan dengan setter terkenal sekelas Miya Atsumu. 

"Soal Hinata..."

Mendengar nama kekasih disebut Atsumu langsung menatap wajah Tsukishima untuk mendengarkan perkataan selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan suhu udara sedikit hangat dari kemarin, suara kicauan burung terdengar membuat alarm alami bagi seseorang.

Mata itu terbuka dan ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil berharap di dalam hati kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah, namun sepertinya harapannya tidak terwujud saat melihat teman satu timnya yang tergeletak di depan pintu dengan tangan yang masih memegang kaleng. 

Perasaan jijik langsung hadir saat Sakusa melihatnya, ia langsung mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya tepat di kepala Atsumu. 

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku bodoh, kamarmu di sebelah."

Atsumu terbangun dan tersentak, matanya menatap sekeliling dan baru menyadari kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya. 

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah masuk Omi- _kun_. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Atsumu langsung bergegas keluar dan langsung di sambut dengan Hinata yang baru saja datang karena habis lari pagi. 

Kamar Sakusa dan Hinata memang berseberangan, hanya kamar Bokuto dan juga Thomas yang jaraknya sedikit berjauhan dari mereka. 

"At-"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan sapaannya, sang kekasih sudah lebih dahulu pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa berkata apa-apa pada dirinya. 

Hinata yang ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya mematung cukup lama di depan kamarnya, ini merupakan pertama kalinya dirinya tidak diacuhkan oleh Atsumu. 

Sedangkan Atsumu hanya bisa menarik rambutnya dengan frustrasi, ia sangat ingin menyapa sang kekasih tercintanya dan memeluknya dengan sayang. Namun perkataan Tsukishima kemarin malam masih terngiang-biang di kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku kangen... Ingin peluk... Ingin cium Shoyou- _kun_."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hari kedua para anggota tim _MSBY Black Jackals_ berada di Miyagi, hari ini mereka bebas untuk pergi ke mana saja mereka inginkan. 

Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota Sendai. Karena sudah cukup lama tidak pulang, kota Sendai telah banyak berubah. 

Mata yang memancarkan sinar yang indah itu menatap kagum sekitar, nampaknya ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

" _Nii-chan_!"

Langkah-langkah yang ringan ketika ia berlari, dan juga sebuah tangan yang terentang untuk memeluk. Hinata Natsu menerjang dan memeluk kakaknya dengan erat karena rindu. 

"Aku rindu _Nii-chan_ , kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah dulu."

Bahkan dua orang yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh pun di buat terperangah.

"Omi- _kun_ , itu siapa? Shoyou- _kun_ juga kembar ya?"

Sakusa menatap kesal Atsumu, dilihat dari mana pun itu adalah adiknya. Masa sang kembaran jauh lebih muda beberapa tahun, ingin rasanya dia pukul kepala _setter MSBY Black Jackals_ itu. 

"Bukan dia neneknya."

Akhinya hanya perkataan asal yang keluar dari mulut pria 22 tahun itu. 

"Kau, kenapa tidak menempel kepada Hinata seperti biasanya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindari oleh Atsumu terucapkan, butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi dirinya untuk mempertimbangkan apakah dia perlu menjawabnya atau tidak. 

"Kau tambah menjijikkan karena mengikuti dia diam-diam begini."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah mengikuti aku juga?"

Sakusa tidak dapat menjawabnya, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa mau saja mengikuti Atsumu seharian ini. 

"Teman mantan satu timnya bilang kalau sebenarnya Shoyou- _kun_ ingin sendirian tanpa aku di sini."

"Kau yakin? Menurut penglihatanku Hinata mencoba mendekati mu tadi pagi."

Sakusa menunggu lama jawaban dari Atsumu, namun pria itu tidak juga menjawabnya. Ia pun melihat ke samping dan tempat yang harusnya menjadi persembunyian Atsumu malah kosong, pria itu sudah pergi mengikuti Hinata tanpa menunggunya. 

"Dasar kuman, ban**at!"

Dan dengan mulut yang mengelurakan sumpah serapah, Sakusa pun mengikuti langkah Atsumu yang sudah jauh di depannya. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" _Nii-chan_ , ayo kita beli baju baru. Aku mau membelikannya untuk _Nii-chan_."

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus membelikan kamu baju baru."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam toko baju dengan saling bergandeng tangan tanpa menyadari Atsumu dan Sakusa yang mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

Mereka berdua mencoba semua baju yang mereka anggap cocok, dan akhirnya memilih masing-masing satu baju. 

"Semua pakaian yang kalian pakai sudah dibayar."

Kedua kakak beradik itu hanya bisa ternganga saat mendengar perkataan penjaga kasir di depan mereka. 

"Tapi kami hanya ingin membeli dua pasang baju ini saja." Natsu berkata dengan menunjuk baju yang hendak mereka beli. 

"Tapi orang yang sudah membayar semua baju ini sudah pergi, jadi mohon di bawa pulang."

Setelah berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata dan juga Natsu pun mengalah dan pulang dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan kantongan belanja.

"Orang gila mana yang melakukan ini, _Nii-chan_? Kau punya simpanan om-om ya selama ini."

Hinata langsung kelabakan dan menyangkalnya setengah mati, selama dia hidup dia tidak pernah menjadi simpanan om-om. Tentu saja tuduhan dari adiknya membuatnya terkejut.

"Lalu apa ini _Nii-chan_?"

Asik berbicara dengan kakaknya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu dari belakangnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia langsung menatap kebelakang dan membuat Atsumu dan Sakusa kelabakan. Mereka berdua dengan tergesa-gesa langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon.

" _Nii-chan_ , aku ingin sepatu."

"Eh, tiba-tiba?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Natsu pun kembali menyeret kakaknya masuk ke dalam toko sepatu yang di kenal mewah.

"Tolong ambilkan saya sepatu ini dengan ukuran 41."

"Eh Natsu... Ini _Gucci_ loh, _Nii-chan_ tidak punya cukup uang un-"

"Sudahlah _Nii-chan_ pakai saja semua sepatu yang aku pilihkan."

Akhirnya dengan pasrah, Hinata memakai semua sepatu yang dipilihkan adiknya. Dan saat mereka hendak keluar toko ada seorang karyawan toko yang bilang barang mereka sedang dibungkus.

"Benar tebakanku.... _Nii-chan_ mau perhiasan mahal?"

"Natsu, hentikan. Kita sudah mendapatkan banyak baju, dan aku juga mendapatkan banyak sekali sepatu yang angka nol-nya sangat banyak! _Nii-chan_ tidak enak dengan semua ini."

Akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan semua perkataan yang dari tadi ia tahan, dia tidak tahu siapa yang luar biasa berbaik hati kepada mereka berdua tapi Hinata menjadi bingung bagaimana sekarang ia harus membalasnya. 

"Kalau _Nii-chan_ penasaran siapa yang telah membayar semua ini, silakan berbalik dengan tiba-tiba. Jadi mereka berdua tidak sempat bersembunyi."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Atsumu tersenyum cerah sambil berjalan dengan pelan-pelan di belakang Hinata dan adiknya, sedangkan Sakusa dari tadi hanya diam sambil menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti Atsumu. 

"Semoga kau jatuh miskin."

"Aku rela jadi miskin asalkan demi Shoyou- _kun_."

"Kalau kau jadi miskin, dia yang tidak sudi berada di dekatmu."

"Kalau begitu aku rela kerja sekeras apapun dan semua uangnya untuk Shoyou- _kun_."

"Atsumu- _san_."

"UWAAA!"

Dalam sekejap Hinata yang dari tadi ia ikuti kini telah berada di depannya, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam darinya yang membuat Atsumu ketakutan. 

"Sayang, aku bisa jelaskan..."

Suara lembut Atsumu tidak membuat Hinata menurunkan kadar tatapan tajamnya.

"Ikuti aku, Natsu pulang duluan ya... Nanti _Nii-chan_ hubungi."

Dengan segera Hinata menarik tangan kekasihnya, meninggalkan adiknya dan juga Sakusa. 

"Apa kau tahu jalan menuju penginapan kami? Aku tidak mudah mengingat jalan."

"Kasihan sekali, ayo aku antar _Nii-san_."

Dan akhirnya Sakusa pun memutuskan kembali ke penginapan mereka dengan di antar Natsu.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Shoyou- _kun_ , sini aku bawakan sebagian belanjaanmu."

"Atsumu- _san_ , kau kenapa...?"

"Eh..."

Atsumu sedikit terkejut, selama mereka berpacaran baru kali ini Hinata terlihat marah dan juga kesal. Apakah dia melalukan kesalahan...

"Kau tadi pagi tidak acuh kepada ku, tapi sekarang malah membelikan semua ini dan juga mengikutiku seharian. Sebenarnya apa maumu Atsumu- _san_?"

"Aku hanya takut mengganggumu..."

"Mengganggu? Siapa yang terganggu, aku malah ingin seharian bersama dengan Atsumu-san lalu menemui Natsu bersama!"

"Jadi kau tidak terganggu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, nampak manis dimata Atsumu. Dengan segera pria berumur 23 tahun itu menarik dengan lembut kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya dan mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan tas-tas belanjaan yang terlepas dari tangan Hinata. 

"Padahal aku ingin makan di restoran lucu dengan kau, dan melakukan banyak hal hari ini..."

"Maaf, aku kira yang di katakan teman mantan setim mu itu benar."

"Kau di telah dibohongi oleh Tsukishima...."

"Aku tidak akan percaya lagi dengan dirinya."

"Bodoh."

"Iya, aku bodoh."

Atsumu sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya, ia memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi dan kedua pipi Hinata. Membuat tawa kecil keluar dari bibir keduanya. 

"Mau makan bersamaku? Aku lapar."

"Tapi aku terlalu banyak membawa tas belanjaan."

Dengan segera Atsumu mengambil alih semua tas belanja Hinata, dan tersenyum dengan manisnya kepada kekasihnya. 

"Biar aku yang pegang semua, kalau segini gampang."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Atsumu yang dipeluk dengan mesra oleh Hinata. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note :
> 
> Heyyyyy~ semoga suka ya 😭😭😭 
> 
> Kalau ada typo langsung kasih tahu ya, biar cepat aku perbaiki. 
> 
> Btw pelakor ada di antara mereka, siapakah itu? 👀
> 
> Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar dan kudos ya~ karena itu semua adalah penyemangat bagi aku 💕
> 
> Love and hug   
> -Ozozo1298 💕


	5. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> By: Ozozo1298  
> Warning: Ooc, Ic, Typo

_Cokelat..._

_Bunga..._

_Permen..._

_Uang..._

Itulah pikiran yang berputar di kepala Atsumu seharian ini. Sebentar lagi tanggal 14 februari, berarti sebentar lagi adalah hari kasih sayang! 

Walaupun Atsumu sayangnya setiap hari kepada Hinata, tetap saja dia ingin di tanggal itu menjadi hari yang istimewa. 

"Oi Samu, kau lebih suka cokelat, bunga, atau uang?"

"Kau akan memberikan aku semua itu?"

"Jangan mimpi."

"kalau begitu jangan tanya aku."

"Samu... Tolonglah, aku bingung mau kasih Shoyou- _kun_ apa?"

Atsumu memutar badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat, dan membuat kasur Osamu menjadi berantakan. 

Sang kembaran yang menjadi korban hanya bisa menghela napas, sekarang Atsumu tengah mengalami fase mental anak berusia lima tahun. 

"Kasih saja _couple item_ , seperti sepatu atau baju."

"Tidak istimewa, biasa saja... Samu kau lupa ya, kita selalu pakai _couple item_ sejak lahir."

"Terserah kau saja."

Akhirnya Osamu pun memutuskan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu menghitung untung penjualan _onigiri_ minggu ini, dari pada terus menerus mengurus kembarannya. 

"Apakah aku beri saja dia janji setia sehidup semati..."

"Preet!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hari yang cerah, sangat sesuai dengan suasana hati Atsumu kali ini. Dengan bersenandung kecil, ia mendorong troli belanjaannya dengan gembira.

Di dalam trolinya sudah di penuhi oleh bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat dan juga bahan makanan lainnya.

"Atsumu, lama tidak jumpa..."

Sebuah suara dengan nada datar dan sedikit malas menyapa Atsumu yang tengah memilih bumbu masakan. 

"Suna, lama tidak jumpa."

Mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang cukup lama, ditengah perbincangan panjang Atsumu teringat akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan sangat membantunya... 

"Suna, saat perayaan _valentine_ dulu... Kau yang diminta pelatih untuk membuatkan cokelat untuk semua anggota timkan? Karena saat itu Kita- _san_ sedang sakit."

"Iya, kenapa tiba-tiba kau malah bertanya itu?"

"Hmm, aku perlu bantuanmu teman..."

Tangan Atsumu terulur untuk menepuk bahu tegap Suna, senyuman yang menurut sebagian orang menyebalkan ia tampilkan membuat perasaan Suna menjadi tidak enak.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Latihan kali ini berjalan baik, jagalah kesehatan kalian karena sebentar lagi pertandingan akan diadakan."

Akhirnya latihan telah berakhir, baru kali ini Atsumu sangat menantikan berakhirnya latihan. 

Kemarin Suna sudah berjanji untuk membantunya membuat cokelat, atau bisa dibilang terpaksa karena Atsumu yang tetap bersikeras.

"Atsumu- _san_ , ayo berlatih bersamaku!"

Suara ceria Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya, mata besar itu menatapnya bersinar. Atsumu dibuat gemas, tapi sayang sekali dirinya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Hinata kali ini. 

"Maafkan aku, Shoyou- _kun_... Aku tidak bisa hari ini,"

Atsumu menghela napas dalam hati, ia tidak tega saat Hinata menatapnya seperti ini. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu Suna hari ini, berapa jam pun Hinata meminta latihan tambahan pasti akan dia penuhi. Walaupun dia berakhir pingsan, tetap akan dia penuhi. 

"Bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita berlatih bersama, kebetulan aku punya kunci cadangannya."

Hinata mengangguk antusias, persis seperti anak anjing berjenis _poodle_. Atsumu dibuat gemas, ia pun menarik pelan Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. 

"Sini cium dulu."

Atsumu berkata dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Hinata sedikit salah tingkah dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan kekasihnya. 

"Ah, mulai lagi... Dasar _love birds_." 

Tidak seperti biasanya kali ini Thomas berkomentar, mungkin ia sedikit merasa iri dengan kemesraan Atsumu dan juga Hinata. 

"Omi- _kun_ , bisa aku minta tolong antarkan Hinata?"

"Tumben."

"Ada hal mendesak yang harus aku lakukan."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jadi Omi- _san_ tidak perlu repot-repot."

Atsumu menepuk kepala Hinata dan sedikit meremasnya gemas, persis seperti yang dilakukan Kageyama dulu. 

"Terakhir kali aku biarkan kau pulang sendiri, kau malah berakhir tersesat Shoyou- _kun_."

"Iya, Iya, aku akan pulang dengan Omi- _san_. Tolong lepaskan Atsumu- _san_."

Akhirnya remasan gemas Atsumu terlepaskan, dan diganti dengan usapan-usapan penuh kelembutan. 

"Gitu dong, aku duluan ya..."

Atsumu pun mencium dengan cepat dahi Hinata sebelum bergegas pergi, ia bahkan masih sempat memberikan Hinata _love_ _finger_ sambil berjalan. 

"Kau sudah siap?"

Setelah selesai bersiap, Sakusa bertanya kepada Hinata yang hanya menatap diam pintu tempat Atsumu tadi lewati. Jauh di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pulang bersama kekasihnya seperti biasa.

"Iya, ayo Omi- _san_."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit."

Suna berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal, menunggu selama lima belas menit di udara sedingin ini merupakan salah satu yang tidak begitu disukai Suna Rintarou. Dan yang ditegur malah tersenyum tidak bersalah. 

"Maaf, tadi aku mampir sebentar untuk membeli kartu ucapan."

"Ayo, aku sudah kedinginan."

"Kita membuatnya di tempat Osamu saja, di tempatku alat masaknya tidak lengkap dan aku juga tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan dapurku."

"Kebiasaan merepotkan saudara kembarmu tidak hilang rupanya." ujar Suna dengan nada geli sekaligus mengejek, namun Atsumu tidak peduli dan malah menceritakan kesehariannya bersama dengan Hinata. 

Dan tentu saja kembali membuat Suna sedikit kesal sekaligus geli, karena dari mereka bertemu di supermarket kemarin teman mantan satu timnya ini selalu menceritakan kekasihnya dengan antusias. 

Shoyou- _kun_ hari ini manis sekali, betapa mungilnya dia dalam dekapan, rambutnya lembut, wangi tubuhnya adalah jeruk, tetap sangat wangi walaupun berkeringat, Shoyou- _kun_ ini, Shoyou- _kun_ itu, dan masih banyak lagi. Suna sampai hafal semua itu. 

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat Osamu, tanpa permisi Atsumu langsung membuka rumah dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur. 

Osamu yang sedang santai di depan tv, ditemani dengan cemilan malam yang sangat banyak hanya santai membiarkan kembarannya masuk sembarangan dan mengacaukan dapurnya. 

Hanya ada dua orang yang akan masuk sembarang tanpa permisi dulu ke tempatnya, yang pertama adalah Atsumu dan yang kedua adalah maling. 

Dan yang kedua sangat tidak mungkin karena Atsumu sudah menjadi keduanya. 

"Lelehkan dulu cokelatnya sambil diaduk-aduk, tapi jangan terlalu lama nanti cokelatnya malah gosong dan rasanya jadi pahit."

Suna mengarahkan Atsumu dengan sangat baik, ia bahkan sangat memperhatikan adukan Atsumu kepada cokelat yang sudah mulai meleleh. 

"Kenapa tidak pakai api besar saja supaya cepat meleleh, dan kenapa mencairkannya harus di atas air begini?"

"Seperti kata Suna tadi, cokelatnya bisa gosong dan jadi tidak enak. Buatkan untuk aku juga ya."

"Tidak."

Osamu terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan singkat Atsumu yang menyakitkan, rupanya kembarannya minta di hajar. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Harusnya kau hanya mengantarkan aku sampai depan saja, Omi- _san_."

"Tidak masalah."

Hinata dan Sakusa sama-sama terdiam dengan saling memandang, entah mengapa suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya. 

"Sudah sangat malam, udara juga sangat dingin." Hinata perkata sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Sakusa. 

"Mungkin tidak membantu banyak tapi ini akan mengurangi rasa dingin, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang Omi- _san_."

Sebuah senyuman terukir, dengan pantulan sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela di lorong apartemen Hinata yang remang-remang. Membuat senyuman yang awalnya memang indah, jauh menjadi lebih indah lagi. 

"Masuklah Hinata, udara dingin tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu."

"Baik, sampai berjumpa besok Omi- _san_." ujar Hinata sebelum ia menutup pintu apartemennya dan meninggalkan Sakusa sendirian. 

Langkah Sakusa pelan, menyusuri lorong. Matanya menatap _hot pack_ pemberian Hinata dengan sejuta emosi yang sulit untuk dibaca, dibalik maskernya ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Ya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pagi ini cuaca cerah walaupun dingin, Bokuto dengan sangat bersemangat berjalan dengan kedua tanganya mengelilingi lapangan membuat captain mereka bingung. 

"Dia seperti itu sejak memakan cokelat." ujar Shion, yang kebetulan memperhatikan raut wajah Meian.

"Oh, berarti hanya _sugar rush_."

"Selamat pagi.... Pagi yang indah yah!"

Atsumu berteriak di depan pintu, dengan wajah cerah meskipun ada lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi bawah matanya. 

Ia berjalan dengan sangat ceria, wajahnya terukir senyuman lebar yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya bukan hanya Bokuto yang menjadi hiperaktif hari ini. 

"Lalu dia kenapa?"

"Ah, kalau dia... Dia hanya bucin, ya bucin kronis."

"Shion, bucin itu apa?"

Thomas yang dari tadi hanya memilih untuk diam saja, akhinya bertanya karena ada kata yang tidak ia ketahui. 

"Bucin/ _bu.cin/ bu.cín_  
Bucin merupakan singkatan budak cinta, yang akhir-akhir ini populer dikalangan remaja. Biasanya ditunjukan kepada seseorang yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya dan bagi beberapa orang terlibat bodoh."

Shion menjelaskan dengan mengikuti suara terjemahan, dan dengan cepatnya Thomas mengangguk petanda ia mengerti. Sekarang kamus diotaknya bertambah satu kata lagi. 

"Shoyou- _kun_ , maaf aku terlambat hari ini."

Atsumu yang datang dengan wajah yang ceria dalam sekejap berubah menjadi murung dan dikelilingi oleh rasa bersalah, ia baru saja ingat kalau dirinya sudah melupakan janji untuk berlatih bersama dipagi hari. 

"Iya, tidak apa Atsumu- _san_."

Hinata berkata seolah-olah itu bukanlah apa-apa, padahal ia sudah datang sangat pagi dan menunggu dengan kedinginan karena gedung tempat mereka berlatih masih dikunci. 

Dan dimata Atsumu entah mengapa ada cahaya putih yang begitu indah memancar dari tubuh kekasihnya, dan apa itu di belakang tubuhnya? Sayap...   
Sekarang Atsumu tengah melihat kekasihnya berubah menjadi sesosok malaikat. 

"Ah... Malaikatku, bolehkah aku memeluk dirimu."

"Hinata, sekali-sekali memukul Atsumu itu perlu."

"Cari pacar sana, Omi-Omi!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Latihan sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, tapi Hinata dan juga Atsumu masih berada dalam lapangan karena Hinata menginginkan latihan tambahan. 

_Nah, silakan terima tossku_

Atsumu tersenyum saat melihat Hinata meloncat, begitu mengagumkan untuk dilihat dan Atsumu bangga karena ia menjadi setter sekaligus kekasih bagi Hinata. 

"Latihannya cukup sampai disini, Shoyou- _kun_. Kalau lebih, kita berdua bisa terkena marah pelatih."

" _Ha'i_."

Hinata pun melangkah menuju tasnya, ia seperti mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu namun tidak menemukannya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari Atsumu yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sekotak besar cokelat. 

"Shoyou- _kun_... Ini untukmu."

Akhirnya hadiah coklat yang sepenuh hati dibuat oleh Atsumu telah berada ditangan Hinata, matanya menatap sekotak coklat itu dengan lembut. Belum ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. 

"Itu aku membuatnya sendiri, kalau rasanya kurang enak mohon maafkan aku."

"Aku sebenarnya juga ingin memberikan Atsumu- _san_ hadiah, tapi entah mengapa hadiahnya hilang..."

"Tid-"

"Hinata."

Sebuah suara yang familiar memotong perkataannya, matanya langsung menatap kesumber suara. Tapat di depan pintu, Sakusa berdiri dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau. 

"Omi- _kun_...?"

"Hinata, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya.... Ini yang kau cari dari tadi siangkan?"

Dengan perasaan senang Hinata pun mengambil kotak kecil yang diberikan olah Sakusa, ia pun tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali kepada senpai -nya itu. 

"Ini hadiah yang ingin aku berikan kepada Atsumu- _san_."

Setelah menerima kotak yang diberikan Hinata, ia pun membukanya dan dibuat terharu saat melihat hadiah yang kekasihnya berikan kepadanya. 

Di dalam kotak kecil itu terdapat dua buah gelang berwarna orange, yang dihiasi satu permata kecil berwarna putih yang bergantung di samping pengaitnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini sesuai selera Atsumu- _san_ atau tidak... Ta-"

"Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya... Terima kasih Shoyou- _kun_."

Karena terlalu senang, Atsumu menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya erat, membuat Hinata hampir kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sedangkan Sakusa, ia pergi tanpa pamit dengan dahi yang sedikit mengerut. Lagi pula percuma pamit, mereka berdua mungkin sudah melupakan keberadaan dirinya. 

"Baguslah hari _valentine_ kalian berjalan dengan baik."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Osamu menatap bosan kembarannya yang dari tadi hanya pamer gelang pemberian Hinata kepada dirinya. Belum lagi ia bercerita kesehariannya bersama Hinata, yang itu-itu saja karena harus latihan terus. 

"Kau bilang _couple item_ tidak istimewa, tapi apa sekarang? Kau punya gelang pasangan dengannya dan menatapnya seperti menatap buku tabunganmu yang jumlah uangnya tiap minggu selalu bertambah banyak."

"Inikan dari Shoyou- _kun_ , jelas berbeda dong."

Sedangkan di apartemen, tempat Hinata tinggal. Ia tengah menempelkan selembar kartu ucapan ke kulkasnya. 

_Selamat hari valentine Shoyou-kun, ingatlah walaupun sekarang hari kasih sayang tapi aku sayang denganmu setiap hari! ♥_

Senyuman Hinata selalu muncul saat membaca kalimat yang dituliskan oleh kekasihnya itu, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh ringan kartu ucapan. 

"Kalimatnya bikin geli."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note :
> 
> Hai~ hey~ hello~ ayem bek~
> 
> Semoga suka ama chapter ini yak~
> 
> Btw, apakah kalian udah ada bayangan siapa pelakornya? 👀
> 
> Kalau ada typo bilang ya, supaya bisa cepat aku perbaiki. 
> 
> Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar dan juga kudos~
> 
> Love and hug   
> -Ozozo1298💕

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note :
> 
> Hai~ hai~ hai~
> 
> Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, karena aku lagi latihan bikin cerita yang UwU 😭 tapi ini jatuhnya malah ga UwU sama sekali 😭 
> 
> Akibat terlalu lama ga bikin yang romantis sih 😭
> 
> Semoga suka ya~
> 
> Jangan lupa komen, supaya aku tahu ini udah masuk UwU ga bagi kalian 😭😭😭😭
> 
> Akhir kata aku ucapkan terima kasih 💕💕
> 
> Love and hug 
> 
> -Ozozo1298. 


End file.
